clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
My Puffle
:This article is about the Paint By Letters book. You may have been looking for the creature. '''My Puffle' was a Paint by Letters book from Snowball Press. It could be found in the Book Room's Library. My Puffle was introduced to Club Penguin on March 10, 2008, and was removed on June 14, 2012. The point of the game was to create your own story by picking what events will take place from a list of options. Whatever color puffle you took into the game was the puffle that appears in the book. If you did not take a puffle, then the puffle was automatically blue. The base amount of coins you got was 50 coins. However, there were also several hidden coins which gave you a bonus of 20 coins each once the book was finished. The maximum amount of coins possible was 250 coins. Storyline The main flow of the story was about going out for a walk with your puffle and having the best day at a chosen location on the island. Story Text My puffle is <(usually blue unless you walk a different color puffle)> and likes to go for long walks. It likes to go to the (Dock-Beach-Forest-Cove) to look for penguins wearing just like me. One day when we were walking, my pet found two penguins with (boots/shoes/ties) on their (heads!-flippers!) My puffle and I started (giggling-smiling-crying) because it was so silly. Then we both put (boots-shoes-ties) on our (heads-flippers) and spent the rest of the day at the (Dock-Beach-Forest-Cove) (giggling-smiling-crying) and having fun! It was the best day at the (Dock-Beach-Forest-Cove) ever! The End. Hidden Coin Locations |-|Hide Spoiler=Click Show to see the spoiler. |-|Show Spoiler=*Page 1: When the puffle leaves, hold the door handle and push it back. *Page 2 **Beach: Pull the big green pail on the left to the top of the page and then quickly click on the coin. **Dock: Click on the top of the pump that the penguin is using. **Forest: Lift up the fire fighter's hat. **Cove: Lift up the girl penguin's hair. *Page 3 **Beach: When the Lighthouse appears, pull it to the top of the screen then quickly. **Dock: Before you type the text, lift the motorboat up out of the screen, and then let go. **Forest: Before you type the text, lift up the large rock behind the snowbank on the right of the tree in the center. **Cove: Lift up the stairs on the top left of the page. *Page 4: Any choice: Click your mouse on the sky and drag down. *Page 5: This coin appears in the same location as the coin on page 4, but it moves around. Trivia *This is now unavailable because Paint By Letters has been removed. *If you take any Puffle and play the game, the Puffle will be in the game. *Flare is also not adapted into this book. *On June 14, 2012, Club Penguin removed this as well as the other 3 Paint By Letters books from the Book Room. *Paint by Letters is still in the safe chat bubbles. *In March 2013, the cover of the book was updated to show the White, Orange, and Brown Puffles. This may suggest that the book may return. *It is possible the Rainbow Puffle will be updated on the cover. See also *Burnt Out Bulbs *Lime Green Dojo Clean *Paint by Letters SWF *My Puffle Category:Games Category:Removed Games Category:Paint By Letters